1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device having excellent heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate great amounts of heat during normal operation thereof. If the heat is not properly dissipated, it can deteriorate an operational stability of the electronic components and damage associated electronic devices. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of these electronic components. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU to remove heat therefrom.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device attached to a CPU includes a solid base, a plurality of fins arranged on the base, and a plurality of heat pipes extending in the base and the fins. A plurality of grooves is defined in the base, and a plurality of holes is defined in the fins. Each heat pipe has a bent configuration and includes an evaporating section received in a corresponding groove of the base and a condensing section extending from the evaporating section. The condensing section is inserted in a corresponding hole of the fins. However, the heat originating from the CPU is directly absorbed by a middle part of the base and cannot quickly spread to other parts of the base. This results in an overheating of the middle part of the base, while the other parts of the base have a lower temperature relative to the middle part. The fins on the other parts of the base away from the middle part are not efficiently used. The heat dissipating efficiency of the heat sink needs to be improved through sufficient use of all of the fins on the base. Additionally, the fins of a conventional heat sink which have the fins extending upwardly and perpendicularly from the base thereof, do not have a sufficiently large heat-dissipation area to remove heat from the CPU; thus, the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation device is poor.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device with an enhanced heat dissipation performance.